I fall hard
by Omgyoursougly145
Summary: Sam is the new girl in town in she's just trying to make new friends in blend in but what happens when she falls hard. I update every two or one day ENJOY! SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

SAM'S POV

Im the new girl around this place I don't know why my mom insist on moving to here was going to do any good yea im a bad ass doesn't mean im going to change I mean I get in trouble my dad's dead my mom's too nice in I never keep any of my friends cause they either pretend to be my friend or just stab me in the back. Right now were riding too Seattle, Washington were I don't want to go it's always rainy in cold an foggy, just because my mom's new job transported her here I mean she could of left me with Melina my twin sister she's in London because she's so smart that's one of the reasons why I couldn't go in I get in trouble a lot these days well im 16 I think in suppose to do that right? I don't care it's fun, I just hope this school is better then my other school they had no good food they didn't even have ham.

''SAM HONEY...SAM WAKE UP'' Pam said

''Ughhhhh what now''

''Where here''

We pulled up to this 4 story house it was really nice but I hated the color it was to dull other then that it was all right

''Isn't great'' she said getting out the car with me behind her

''Yea mom when can we move again''

''Listen sam I no we move a lot but I promise you this is were I want to stay for a while''

''But its always rainy here in..''

''Can you just try to be happy for me just this once''

''...Ill try my very hardest'' I said sarcastically

''Good now lets go take our luggage upstairs'' she said taking her bags out of the car in the movers taking the furniture inside

We walked inside the house it was so big I thought it was house heven I mean not to brag but it is pretty the last house was big but it was only 2 story in it had no stairs (I will put a picture of the house on my wall). We got settled in picked our rooms I layed my 3 suitcases on my bed I started unpacking a few min. later I herd a knocking on the door

''So how you liking your new room?''

''It's...huge in I think I can deal''

''Good that's what I want to hear'' I smiled at her

''I still hate Seattle''

''You will learn to love it, but I wanted to tell you your starting school tomorrow so make sure you set your alarm clock''

''Why do I have to go to school now our other school started August 21, it's only august 5''

''Well this school has other rules in the school actually started August 1 your just a little bit late in they get more time off''

''Whatever''

''Just make sure you set it cause I will be already gone'' she said leaving the room

I sure hope this school year is way better then last school year.

* * *

_PING,PING,PING_

NO NO NO please tell me it's not time already, I open my eyes in shut of the alarm clock, I get up with my rubbing my eyes trying to wipe the sleepiness away this is going to be a long day. An hour passes by in im dressed, fed and ready to go I grab my car keys in head out the door.

''Well well Ms. Pucket can I call you that Ms. Pucket?''

''Ummmm sure''

''I'm Mr. Bucker men your principle I would just like to say welcome to Pacific high school''

''Thanks''

''Well lets take a look at your files'' he went to a file cabinet in pulled out a big folder ''Wow this is big''

''Well you see about that...''

''It doesn't matter''

''...What why''

''Cause your ate a new school now so that's in the past this is the future so im giving u a clean fresh start'' he handed me my class schedule ''Have a great day''

''Thanks your kinda ok'' I said heading out the door

''And remember what ever you do don't get in trouble or your out of my school for good got that''

''Ill try Mr. bucker man'' I said closing the door I looked on my paper in looked for my locker number I was so busy concentrating I bump my head against something really hard while I was walking in all I could see was stars when I hit the ground

''Oh shit are you ok'' A random voice said

''Who are you'' I said siting up still on the ground

''I'm Freddie and you are?'' he said handing me his hand lifting me up

''I'm Sam''

''O your the new girl''

''Yayy i already have a name form the crowd that doesn't know me''

''Well yea you are new''

''Can you tell them my name for me''

''Of course'' he smiled at me '' So were are you from?'' we started walking down the hall

''California''

''Yea I can tell beach blond hair blue eyes your Cali material''

''Hey not all people from California has blond hair you no''

''Most of them do'' he said laughing he has the cutest laugh wait what

''Its it always cold in rainy here?''

''No there's sometimes heat fronts''

''Cant wait for that''

''Me either I'd like to see you an a bikini

I was about to say something when a girl shouted

''FREDDIE I HAVE BEEN LOKKING FOR YOU'' A girl said

''Hi carly wassup''

''Who's this?''

''This is Sam''

''Hi'' I said

'Hi'' she said with an attitude ''Freddie did you forget that we have lunch in we meet by my locker every day before it?''

''No I was on my way''

''Just checking lets go'' before they walked away she pulled him in to a passionate kiss forcing her tough in his mouth they pulled away a few seconds later

''Bye Sam see around'' Freddie said

''Bye'' they walked away

Of course he was taken he was just to cute I mean I would have never had a chance any way, he said I looked good in a bikini well he could said that to anyone right?


	2. Chapter 2

SAM'S POV

School's going good for now my mom's never home but I have the hole house to my self about all the time in the school has good food it doesn't have ham but it's close enough. I was sitting to a table in the cafeteria eating when a red haired girl sat next to me.

''HI!''

''Ummm hi''

''Sam I love your blonde hair it's so pretty''

''Do I know you?''

''Well no but I know you your Samantha olive pucket your from California in you just transferred''

''How do you that''

''I have my ways in im Rebecca, Rebecca whistle''

''Really whistle'' I said laughing

''Hey it's a great last name''

''Yea ok...''

''Hey princess pucket'' Freddie said passing by me with Carly

''Hey''

''Omg you know Freddie Benson'' Rebecca whispered

''...Yea why so happy''

''Cause he's like the most popular boy in school''

''Yea I highly doubt that'' I said with a grin

''Well he goes out with the most popular girl in school so that's how he is popular''

''Wow really I mean she doesn't seem like his type''

''O he's way out of his liege but you no she cant be without a boyfriend''

''O yea the populars have to be together''

''No her boyfriend last year broke her heart in this was when she wasn't popular soooo she started taking advantage of non popular guys but they never figure it out in till she breaks up with them''

''Wow sometimes I wish the non popular kids can take advantage of the populars you no so they know how it feels''

''I get what yea mean... Omg I just figured out the most awesome idea to do''

''What''

''You said that that you wish that non popular kids should take advantage of popular kids then maybe we should you no''

''I have no idea what your talking about''

''Ughhhh your not popular''

''Right''

''Freddie's not popular'' she said looking at Freddie

''Yea so''

''Sooooo...'' she looked at me

''No no no that's not what I meant''

''O come on you said it your self make them pay''

''What no that's not what I said''

''Come on you know you like Freddie''

''No I don't when did I say that''

''You didn't have to say it I just no''

''One no in two why should I just go with this plan anyway''

''Cause your my new friend in it will be fun please please please'' she did a puppy dog face

''Ok but on one condition''

''Anything''

''I make the rules''

''No really that's the bet part can I please...''

''I guess im not doing...''

''Ok ok your rules''

I smiled in went back to eating my food I guess I have new friend I mean I wasn't asking for one but it would be nice to have someone around, but this plan seems like it's going to be fun nothing like a prank that will proubly break his heart but it will be fun.

* * *

''So this is were the magic happens'' I opened the door to my house for Rebecca

''Wow nice house''

''Thanks''

''What does your mom do''

''She's like this cook''

''She must be really good''

''Yea she's alright now let's get down to business shall we''

''Ok so I was thinking that you make him fall in love with you then you break it off...''

''Hey my rules remember''

''Yea but what other idea are you going to use''

''Well I could use that but he has to fall hard for me though''

''I no in that's why you have me''

''One question when are we doing this''

''Well we could start... tomorrow''

''WHAT why so early

''What we have all year''

''Ok''

''I don't flirt to much cause he will know that your trying to hard''

''Ok''

''In the most important thing of all do not fall for him cause the hole plan will be over''

''Got it''

''Promise'' she holed out her hand

''Really''

''You have to promise''

''Promise'' I shook her hand

I was going to make him fall so hard for me that he wont no what hit him

* * *

FREDDE'S POV

I cant help all these rumors about Carly, I have been hearing that she's only dating me cause she has no one else I mean it cant be true she would of been broke up with me by now or never say the things she says right? I sure hope so. That new girl's kind of cute who am I kidding she's fucking hot but I no could never get her cause im in love with my girlfriend in she proubly already has boyfriend.

I was sitting at my desk waiting for the teacher to start when I felt this feeling that someone was staring at me so I looked up but the only person that sat right by me was sam but she wasn't even looking so it thought, the bell finally rung ever one started to leave I stopped sam half way.

''Princess pucket wait up''

''Why do you call me that I hate it''

''What I thought it was kinda cute don't you think''

''No it makes me fill like a little girl''

''So your telling me when you were a little girl you didn't want to be a princess''

''Nope not once I was more as a tomboy as you call it I always hung out with the boys''

''That's why no one calls you Samantha''

''Well yea that but if they do I will pound then to pieces''

''Isnt that a little harsh'' opening my locker

''Nope not at all I just think it's to girly for my taste''

''Well I think it's cute''

''Thanks''

''So how are you liking the school so far''

''It's cool I guess''

''Good to know''

''In there food is really good here''

''I no right'' I said sarcastically

''Hey it is''

''I no im just kidding with you''

''Well just to warn you I like to eat''

''What but your so skinny''

''Thanks but I don't know were the food goes''

''I think I no It goes right here...I touched her stomach in started tickling her she laughed oh her laugh was so pretty

''Am I interrupting something'' Carly said

''Ummm no'' I said

''Well can we go school is over''

''Yea sure ill be right there''

''Hey aren't you that beach blond new girl that no one likes or talks''

''Apparently I guess''

''Carly that was mean''

''Well it's true''

''I got to go''

''Wait Sam im sorry...''

''It's ok just know Carly I can beat your ass in time anywhere that's why im basically here you no I get in trouble a lot oh you didn't here about that well now you no'' then she walked off

I laughed

''Don't laugh'' Carly said

''Sorry'' I said then Carly walked to the entrance to go home I followed behind her

She was kind of of a bad ass in I liked it


	3. Chapter 3

SAM'S POV

''So you really think this is going to work''

''Of course''

I shook my head as if the plan would go well but in my mind i thought what if it doesn't work, me in rebecca were sitting on my bed planning on what to do to get our plan in action in her first suggestion was throw a party a huge party were ever one was going to show up cause if they dont, carly wont show up in if she doesn't, freddie wont show up.

''Look its a great plan''

''In why is it a great plan again to have random people i barley know in my house?''

'**'**Ok listen people show up including freddie''

''Then what is the plan when he gets here?''

''See that's the best part''

As she started telling me the plan i thought to myself how do i do that then she told me

''Its easy''

''How is pretending to be drunk easy''

''Look ive done it before ill teach you. All you gotta do is act chilled inlet your eyes glaze over and roll your eyeballs a bit then heres the easy part act really stupid in go up to every one at the party in hug them''

''Why hug them''

_''Cause it works_ then speak like in a low relaxed tone''

''Oh like this'' i spoke in a low tone

''Will work on it then this is the most important one when your in a conversation dont act like your into it that much''

''Ok i think i got it down hows this'' i started doing the steps she gave me

She started laughing ''Yea we diffidently have to work on that''

''Shut up''

''Ok the invention is all set up you ready to push send''

I looked at the send button one more time i moved my finger to the key in did it which i couldn't believe what if it ends up being a disaster.

''This is going to be great''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Cause you have me silly''

''O right i forgot'' i laughed in she pushed me playfully

''Well i gotta go pick out a dress for this party of yours''

''Wait i have to wear a dress?''

''No but i am''

''Why''

''Cause i want to get some action too you no''

''I see what you mean''

''See yea''

''Bye''

I looked at the already sent button in i hoped this will all go well cause i really want to win this bet well more of to teach the poplars a lesson.

* * *

I raise from my arms that i was sleeping on in french class in class still wasn't over i went to sleep for a reason in that reason was to go to sleep in wake up by the bell not my teachers voice i mean she never stops talking.

''So you had a great nap princess pucket'' freddie said

''Yes i did thanks for asking''

''So i heard you were having a party''

''That is true''

''I...

The bell rugged at once i walked out of class with freddie beside me

''Are you coming or what?''

''Only if you want me too''

''What i want you to do is invite other people''

''So i cant come miss pucket?''

''Yea just make sure you bring alot of people'' i said stopping at my locker

''Well ill make sure i bring people in myself to your party then'' he said walking away

''Great'' i said in just then rebecca walked up

''Did i hear what i thought i heard''

''Yea me chewing gum''

''No not that you talking to freddie about the party''

''Yea he's coming''

''Good now lets go''

''What were are we going we still have 2 more classes'' i said

''So i skip classes all the time''

''Good i finally have a skipping buddie''

''Well lets head to the mall for this party''

''This is going to be one bad ass party''

''Yes it is''

* * *

''When are people going to start coming it says 8 it's already 9''

''Calm down they never show up on time''

''You sure''

''Sam im positive

Ding dong

''See there they are now i hope''

''Hope'' i said

''LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED'' a random boy came in with radio and a bottle of liquor

''Do i know you?''

He pushed he's way in with a bunch of people behind him

''If it isn't the beach blonde'' carly said

''If it isn't the ugly brunette''

''Well freddie she hasn't changed sense i met her''

''Was i supposed to'' i said getting close to her face

''Sam'' rebecca whispered pulling my arm back away from her

''Look i didnt come here to argue i came her to party so move'' she shoved her way passed

''Im sorry about her'' freddie said

''Its ok we all no she can be a bitch''

''Yea a bitch with brown hair''

''FREDDIE!'' carly shouted

''Well gotta go but ill catch you later'' he walked away

''Now to start our plan'' rebecca said

''Yayy'' i said sarcastically


End file.
